objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/21 September 2019
13:47-44 reee 13:48-07 EeE 13:49-27 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 13:49-32 Hello Vemsa! 13:49-43 noticed you were in live chat :D 13:49-58 hi 13:50-05 how you doin; 13:50-14 I might create a new OC soon 13:50-16 called vine 13:50-23 but otherwise eh I’m cool 13:50-35 wow you have over 100 ocs now O_o 13:50-42 so many users have gone crazy about my series of OCs that are coloured spoons too 13:50-47 yea I know 13:50-53 it’s crazy 13:50-55 and i only have 3 oc s so far 13:51-02 who are they? Don’f 13:51-05 *dont 13:51-16 forget the battle for a seed contestants 13:51-18 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 13:51-22 oh hey 13:51-24 Pillowlel, Minecraft Fox, and Firey Plush 13:51-31 oh cool 13:51-40 i remember when your pfp was fox 13:51-53 also so many users overreacted about my series of coloured spoons 13:51-59 yea 13:52-11 (people were generally annoyed when it ended, created rip-off OCs and such) 13:52-13 i'm thinking about making black spoon 13:52-21 However Beige Spoon isn’t a ripoff 13:52-25 hii 13:52-28 hi 13:52-40 also Blue is gonna make Black Spoon but you can make it too 13:52-44 you never made black spoon, which you could've since it was a simple color 13:52-53 I know 13:52-54 but who cares 13:53-06 in my opinion, if white spoon is a angel... 13:53-12 then black spoon is a DEMON 13:53-14 I was just getting kinda annoyed of doing the series and also it would round off at 10 Spoon OCs 13:53-20 actually good idea 13:53-21 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 13:53-40 also Black Spoon could be the chaotic influence for Purple Spoon 13:53-52 since Purple Spoon is the kid of Blue Spoon and Red Spoon 13:54-08 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 13:54-14 snek 13:54-16 hi 13:54-20 h 13:54-20 hello 13:54-21 Ay 13:54-23 ñ 13:54-24 e 13:54-26 hey there bignumbers 13:55-02 i is the big one 13:55-03 Hey can you warn Nemo for trying to gain control of Anything RP even tho he didn’t have rights and was doing it with me and Harris, who both had them 13:55-04 ONE MILLION 13:55-06 and Pillowlel was actually created about a year ago, did you know that butter? 13:55-11 Woaj 13:55-13 *woah 13:55-17 n o 13:55-25 nemo shall not be warned 13:55-29 Okay then 13:55-33 i was just wondering 13:55-34 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 13:55-38 it was something so very minor e 13:55-39 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 13:55-42 he just has a certain way with roleplaying 13:55-52 also can someone remove me from rules page since I no longer le admin 13:55-57 i don't have any good ideas for Tan Spoon 13:56-04 beige spoon* 13:56-12 oh 13:56-12 and i don't him to be like Beige Spoon 13:56-12 k 13:56-17 *want 13:56-42 Um 13:56-45 alright butter, should be relatively easy 13:56-49 So 13:56-53 do what 13:57-01 Tan Spoon needs to be like... i don't know wawaaa 13:57-02 also for Tan Spoon, he could be armless 13:57-08 like Green and Grey Spoon 13:57-17 what about legless! 13:57-27 no wait that sounds horrible waaa 13:57-37 It could work tho 13:57-56 yeah, i suppose that 13:58-04 Also the new series of characters will be dominoes 13:58-04 Well, depends how he's gonna move without proper legs 13:58-36 well how do Green Face, Crystal Towery and other legless characters move? 13:58-39 i already have a idea for Navy Spoon!: a dj! 13:58-43 f l y i n g 13:58-48 they float 13:58-54 e-Pen works pretty well for me because he can easily move with the logic of a pencil 13:58-58 also Bignumbers that’s a cool idea 13:59-00 yeah there's that too 13:59-05 i will make Navy Spoon now 13:59-09 byee 13:59-10 Okay then 13:59-10 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 13:59-15 either move like how the normal object will move, or float 13:59-22 BigNumbersFan is basically like Blue 13:59-44 but BigNumbersFan is a bit more likeable, no offense to Blue. 13:59-49 as blue overreacts like crazy 13:59-59 he also spams pages quite a bit 14:00-43 just tends to be a lot more calmer than Blue, and atleast he isn't intending to edit farm 14:01-01 yeah also Blue often uses others’ characters without permission 14:01-29 that was my first concern when he began making pages, but now he seemed to take my advice on taking a slower pace making OC pages 14:01-54 (using Baked Bean in a smash moveset For Blue Ball as a weapon, making Blue Ball hate other characters that aren’t his even though that’s not as bad) 14:02-06 for the latter, at least he’s not using fan hater categories 14:02-26 hmm 14:02-38 I don't know why he presumes Blue Ball dead and make that like a reason to not use him 14:02-40 big surely dosen't seem bad to me irl 14:02-41 like bruh 14:02-48 Yeah Big is fine 14:02-58 I don't hate Big, I actually find him pretty decent 14:03-09 also there’s a troll acc called Elyas Rocban who put inappropriate stuff in comments 14:03-20 however I deleted most 14:04-03 the one decent edit he made was him saying that Object Redundancy was banned in Saudi Arabia. 14:04-19 ah 14:04-35 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 14:04-38 nop 14:04-40 reeeee 14:04-43 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 14:04-43 wat 14:05-07 Wat about wat? 14:05-27 vem spill the beans 14:05-36 Spill the beans about what 14:05-48 whatever he was saying nop about 14:06-12 elyas bever really did anything wrong tho 14:06-14 but ok 14:06-19 never* 14:06-21 The only time I remember him saying “n o” about in chat was in denial to Nemo’s warn 14:06-25 Ok nvm 14:06-56 well guys I gotta go now 14:07-20 Okay bye 14:07-28 i might as well go too to make new OC 14:07-30 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 14:07-30 see ya 14:07-37 why 14:07-42 reeeeee 14:08-00 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 14:08-06 i can't stay in chat alone 14:09-38 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 14:09-56 e 14:10-12 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 14:13-09 e 14:16-03 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 14:16-10 ? 14:16-37 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 14:16-49 hmm 14:19-11 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 14:19-17 helo 14:19-17 Here I am! 14:19-30 just tellin ya that BFAS is getting revamped 14:19-36 Oh cool 14:19-59 would you like to recommend a character? 14:20-05 since it got yeeted out of the spotlight by the camp 14:20-08 also yes 14:20-15 can it be one of my OCs? 14:20-25 it can be anything, anybody 14:20-33 cuz if so then you know it gonna be my boi Question Box 14:20-55 ahem, another "boi?" 14:21-15 What do you mean? Do you want le females? 14:21-27 somebody other than QB 14:21-41 he can co-host tho ;) 14:21-47 OMG RLLY 14:21-52 yay thanks 14:21-54 yesi 14:21-57 that’s awesome 14:22-05 now recommend a contestant if you can 14:22-16 Well I might recommend some other people lemme look at my oc list 14:22-47 Candy Corn would make a fun one 14:22-59 ooh 14:23-04 And White Spoon 14:23-08 (both females) 14:23-11 i might confirm candy corn 14:23-32 Obviously ! Block might get in 14:23-41 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 14:23-46 hoi 14:23-56 i created Navy Spoon! 14:24-12 recommend a character for my show BFAS if you can 14:24-14 Unknowny or Z would be good antagonists 14:24-17 ok 14:24-20 also cool 14:24-23 I saw that 14:24-31 i recommend a recommended character 14:24-39 w h o 14:24-44 Your drawing style is similar to BlueyTheRabbit’s 14:24-51 btw BigNumbers 14:25-18 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 14:25-24 About the antagonists, Z would be better since Unknowny is already the antagonist in CFOS 14:25-37 speaking of CFOS, episode 7 is nearly done 14:26-07 hmm\ 14:26-15 Clash For Object Supremacy has been heavily backseated ever since I removed the voting and then made The ButterBlaziken Show! 14:26-48 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 14:26-54 And he bacc 14:27-01 BFAS is now my main project i guess 14:27-13 No offense but you never really had one 14:27-27 yea 14:27-47 bignumbers, do you have any character recommendations for BFAS 14:27-56 Clash For Object Supremacy is actually going really well. I think we’re nearing the final 10 14:28-02 who's blueydahbunny? 14:28-07 also 14:28-31 BlueyTheRabbit is a user who got warned for making a rip-off Spoon and that’s really it 14:28-57 possibly making really cool spoons now! (golden spoon, rainbow spoon, etc.) 14:29-05 oc 14:29-10 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 14:29-20 bignumbers, do you have any character recommendations for BFAS 14:29-24 AAAAAAAAAA 14:29-25 oh rip 14:29-29 USELESS XD 14:30-00 creeper 14:30-13 (No offense but I find revenge as a dead meme) 14:30-25 (we need to find another Minecraft parody to meme) 14:30-26 oh k 14:30-53 Also me: CUZ BABY TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT 14:31-02 I think it’s a dead meme but the song is good 14:31-10 well 14:31-16 i used to rule the world 14:31-28 chunks would load when I gave the word 14:31-52 now every night i go stow away 14:31-55 Hide from the mobs I used to slay 14:32-06 they once were terrified 14:32-09 Every time I looked into their eyes 14:32-22 villagers would cheer my way 14:32-24 For the hero I was, that’s what they’d say 14:32-35 one minute we had it all 14:32-37 Next our world began to fall 14:32-56 away from all taht it had once become 14:32-59 They all cried for my help, but I stood there numb 14:33-13 i gaze off into the boundless skyline 14:33-15 Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine 14:33-36 turn round' pick up my sword and yield 14:33-43 The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield 14:33-46 oof 14:33-52 you should’ve said wield 14:33-57 ugh 14:34-04 i used to rule the world 14:34-07 we got pretty far tho 14:34-15 imma go edit CFOS 7 now see ya 14:34-18 noooo 14:34-21 dont leaf 14:34-29 you have better things to do 14:34-49 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 14:34-49 you said cfos was backseated 14:44-42 ee 14:47-41 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 14:48-02 hi 14:48-10 ree 14:48-32 rainbow spoon's color will be a rainbow gradient 14:48-41 so i will make it on powerpoint yayay 14:48-46 but not now, later 14:48-47 cool 14:48-51 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 14:55-15 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 14:55-21 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 15:14-27 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 15:14-55 spoilers: Rainbow Spoon will look like Seven from Numberblocks lol 15:14-58 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 15:21-24 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 15:21-42 I here 15:22-34 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 15:36-37 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 15:36-48 i 15:36-51 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 15:45-58 i 16:39-41 ~ DarkRookYT has joined the chat ~ 16:39-42 ~ DarkRookYT has left the chat ~ 16:39-43 ~ DarkRookYT has joined the chat ~ 16:40-20 Wait, aren't you the guy that signed up for C.O.R.N.? 16:42-15 yea 16:42-27 actually there was multiple people 16:43-00 ~ DarkRookYT has left the chat ~ 16:43-02 ~ DarkRookYT has joined the chat ~ 16:43-31 could you please show me what your character looks like? i need to see the pic. 16:43-49 actually i'm switching to firey plush, my icon. 16:44-03 yes, jacknjellify released a bfdi plush 16:44-10 Okay! Good to know! 16:44-14 so firey plush is a real thing 16:44-25 See ya when C.O.R.N. starts! 16:44-31 you can get one at their website 16:44-32 k 16:44-33 ~ DarkRookYT has left the chat ~ 17:12-49 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 17:13-01 gotta go fast 17:13-31 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 17:13-42 hmm 17:13-58 gotta speed run 17:24-53 ~ DarkRookYT has joined the chat ~ 17:24-56 ~ DarkRookYT has left the chat ~ 17:25-25 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:26-48 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:27-19 :/ 17:28-33 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 17:28-57 i? 17:29-06 i created a new pagee 17:29-14 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 17:32-44 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has joined the chat ~ 17:33-15 ~ BigNumbersFan2 has left the chat ~ 17:35-48 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 17:35-48 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~